The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin).
Here is part fifteen of The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in The World's Strongest Engine for the US) - (Alec Baldwin) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Coaches as Themselves * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Montana as Gordon # 4 - (Both pompous and proud) * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 - (Both vain) * Rustee Rails as Henry # 3 - (Both clumsy) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel * Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as The Storyteller Transcript *Narrator: The engines on the Island of Sodor liked feeling responsible, reliable and really useful. (as Casey Jr goes by, hauling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose, he passes Toots standing on a siding, while Tootle goes by, hauling his cars and Katy Caboose) They work hard to compete their jobs on time. They don't like confusion and delay. (as Harry Hogwarts runs light engine, he passes Ivor, hauling four coaches, and passes Rustee Rails, who, while hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, has come off the rails) But the troublesome trucks delighted mischief and their mischief causes trouble as poor Rustee Rails found out. *Emelius Browne: Rustee Rails has had an accident and been sent for repairs. *Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. *Emelius Browne: There are no other engines available. So Silver Fish will help until Rustee returns. *Engines: Yes sir. *Narrator: Huffed the engines, but they weren't happy. The engines didn't like Silver Fish. He was always being rude and always showing off. *Tootle: I hope Rustee's mended soon. *Narrator: Said Tootle. *Casey Jr: He moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. *Narrator: Agreed Casey Jr. *Montana: Trucks are no one's friends. *Narrator: Huffed Montana. The next day, Silver was working at the docks. (Silver Fish arrives at the docks) *Silver Fish: When Emelius Browne sees how good I am. *Narrator: He bragged to the trucks. *Silver Fish: He'll get rid of steam engines once and for all. *Narrator: This gave the troublesome trucks an idea. As Silver was shunting them together, they started to sing. (Silver shunts five freight cars alongside the rest) *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Is that all you can haul, Rustee's loads are longer, is that all you can haul, Rustee must be stronger. *Narrator: Silver was cross. He was sure to be stronger than Rustee. *Silver Fish: I'll push you all at the same time. *Narrator: He said. The trucks giggled. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Push us all, that's the longest, push us all, you'll be the strongest. *Silver Fish: That's me. *Narrator: Said Silver. *Silver Fish: The world's strongest engine. (Silver shunts five other cars into the first five, then collects five others, and shunts them with the rest, and collects the last batch, but shunts the last batch into the other fifteen, as Casey, Tootle, and Toots, on a siding, watch) *Narrator: And Silver shunted five trucks together, then ten, then fifteen. Soon he had an enormous line of twenty trucks. *Tootle: What's Silver doing? *Narrator: Cried Tootle. *Casey Jr: He thinks he's the world's strongest engine. *Narrator: Replied Casey. Silver didn't know the shunters have the brakes on the trucks. The troublesome trucks knew, but encouraged Silver to push anyway. *Troublesome Trucks: Push, push, push! (Silver pushes, but fails) *Narrator: Silver pushed and he pushed and he pushed, but the trucks didn't move. So Silver decided to pull the trucks instead. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Heave ho, heave ho, you can pull but we won't go. *Narrator: Sang the trucks. This made Silver very cross. He pulled and he pulled and he pulled. (Silver pulls, but snaps the coupling, then shoots forward into the sea) *Silver Fish: Help! Grease and oil! *Narrator: Silver sulked as the trucks laughed and laughed. Emelius Browne looked down crossly at Silver. *Emelius Browne: I thought you would be a proper dockyard diesel, but I was wrong. *Narrator: He said. *Emelius Browne: Can you make up for lost time, Rustee? *Rustee Rails: Oh yes, sir. (Rustee, now repaired, goes by, and couples up to the rear of the train) *Narrator: Rustee replied happily. He backed up to the trucks and the shunters released the brakes. Then Rustee pulled away as easy as pie and the engines cheered. Silver was sent home in disgrace, but the engines had learned a lesson. *Casey Jr: Even troublesome trucks can do you a favor sometime. *Narrator: Chuffed Casey. *Tootle: Like getting rid of a smelly old Diesel. *Narrator: Puffed Tootle. Category:Julian Bernardino